The Shadow of Death
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: If only Zim didn't leave, then maybe things would've been better. But here, dying in the arms of the woman he loved... Well, he couldn't be any happier. He just needed to tell her his feelings and then...then he could die in peace. R&R please!


**Chapter One**

If only Zim didn't leave, then maybe things would've been better. But here, dying in the arms of the woman he loved... Well, he couldn't be any happier. He just needed to tell her his feelings and then...then he could die in peace.

"Zim!" she cried, holding his face. Tears fell from her beautiful amber eyes, down her cheeks and onto his green skin. "Please, please don't leave me! Zim!"

The green alien weakly smiled at her. Why would such a woman be crying over him? He entered her life, planning to take over her world and everything in it, and he ended up falling in love and ruining her life. But Zim could never have _not _fallen in love with her. She was dark, scary, murderous and extremely beautiful, for an earth woman. He loved her with every fiber of his alien being.

One of his hands cupped her face, his three fingers tangling her hair while his thumb rubbed circles on her stained cheek.

"Zim loves you Gaz-human..."

...

The Almighty Tallest paced. It had been years since he had gotten this position, years since he's been to Earth and years since he seen his human.

Zim's life had been greatly treated since he returned to Irk. He may have not ended up taking over the planet he was 'assigned' too, but he ended up being the new Tallest. The years on Earth and him trying to fit it made his PAK...malfunction, some would say. The PAK started giving Zim human traits, like hormones and the ability to be almost 6 and half feet tall. Once the other two Tallest, Purple and Red, noticed his new Tallness, they immediantly ordered Zim to return to Irk to become the new leader. Zim, of course, had accepted. He spent two days preparing to leave and on the final night, he told Gaz, the Dib-monkey's little human sister, and they parted ways. Months after he left Earth, he arrived at Irk and there he had a ceremony to be crowned as the new leader. Zim was loved by his fellow Irkens, but feared by other planets. Except for Earth. No, Zim had told his people that they were _never _alowd to be near the planet. His people thought it was because that was where he had the most humilulation in his life. But that was wrong. It was where the little Gaz-human and, sadly, her brother the idiotic Dib-monkey were and he didn't want either harmed if their planet was invaded.

Now, the used-to-be-small alien paced. He wasn't pacing because he was planning, or thinking, or anything else. He was pacing because he was bored. Oh so very bored.

"Uh, sir?" one of the Irkens who worked pulling levers, or was it pushing buttons?, said. Zim stopped his pacing and turned to look at the Irken male. The Irken job was indeed pushing buttons.

"What do you want? Can't you see the incredibly awesome Zim is thinking?" Well, at least Zim's appearance changed...

The pushing-buttons-Irken gave his leader a nervous look before continuing on with what he was going to say. It might have been funny for Zim to be saying that when he was small, but he the Tallest and the Irken's leader. That Irken had the right to be scared.

"Well, um, there's a video message...that we found a while back..."

Zim raised a invisble brow. "And if it was found a while back, why are you showing me now?"

"Uh...because we just re-found it...?"

"Zim accepts your answer!" Zim said before planting his rump in his chair. "Show me the video!"

The Irken nodded as he turned back to face the control panel and pushed a button. The screen infront of Zim flashed on and the breath he had was taken away. His eyes widen and his jaw slacked.

"Gaz..." he whispered.

Indeed it was Gaz and she looked exactly like he left her. 18 and beautiful. Her indigo hair was still short and spikey and her eyes was still that beautiful amber. She wore a black shirt and her skull locket. The human was looking directly at the screen and Zim was letting his eyes travel her face so closely, he noticed that her eyes were also so very bloodshot. Was she..._crying_?

The moment she appeared on screen, Zim ordered everyone of the Irkens in the room to leave.

"B-but sir, we need to drive-"

"Put it on autopilot! Now LEAVE!"

The Irkens scrambled out of the room at the tone in the Tallest's voice. One of them pressed the autopilot on the way out. Zim let out a sigh and relaxed in his chair, ready to hear what Gaz had to say in her message.

"Zim... I don't know if you're hearing this..."

Zim smiled evily. "Oh, yes, Gaz-human, Zim is listening..."

"But...oh, God, you're probally enjoying this, aren't you? Seeing me in tears, practically begging on my knees?" She glared at the camera. "Zim, if you _are _enjoying this right now, I will make you wish I was never born.

The tone in her voice made Zim shudder in fear. Only she could make him scared like this.

Her shoulders slacked and her eyes went downcasted. "Look, this message is not supposed to be about me getting angry at you... It's about, and if you tell anyone I'll end you, how much I miss you, Zim. It's been two weeks since you've left-"

"Wait, two weeks?" Zim said, his eyes wide. This message was _way _late!

"and you wouldn't believe how _annoying _Dib has got..."

_Strange, I thought he would be less after I left. _Zim thought.

"He keeps going on and on about how he had all those times where he could have caught you but then you escaped. How he could have strapped you to an autopsy table and disected you. How he could have saved the planet and got an episode on 'Mysterious Mysteries'. But what's the most annoying is that he tries to do experiments on me."

Zim felt his hands clench into fists. Oh if that idiotic human touched her...

"I took care of him though. He doesn't even try to go near me now." She paused. "Are you wondering _why_ he tries to experiment on me? Well..." She let out a sigh before she looked straight at him. "If you really want to know why, you'll come back to Earth. Goodbye Zim."

The transmission broke off as she said this. The moment it did, Zim stood up from his chair and shouted, "Someone ready your great leader a ship!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! My first ZAGR fic! I hope it's not bad... I've only watched the first season and some of the third but I still need to watch th second season. So, yeah, if they're OOC, I'm truly sorry. And I really hoped you enjoyed it! Go Invader Zim! <strong>_


End file.
